Uzer Mastaba
) * Magic carpets |guild = No |race = Pharaoh Queen, Leela (after Do No Evil), Small Scarabs, Golem Guards, Skeleton looters, Tumeken's shadows }} Uzer Mastaba is the name given to a flat-topped pyramid just south of Uzer. This was the first pyramid known to be constructed on Gielinor. It is home to the deceased Pharaoh Queen, two Golem Guards, a large number of Small Scarabs and a few Skeleton looters. The pyramid hides a curse which affects all mortals intending to loot the pyramid, which devours their skin and turns them into the pyramid's guards. Bandit looters looted the pyramid, by order of Ali Morrisane, and became affected by the curse. This pyramid plays a major role in the quest Missing My Mummy, part of the Mysteries of the Mahjarrat quest series. Travel * Flying carpet from Shantay Pass (if the Golem quest is complete). * Run across the desert from Shantay Pass, across the bridge and past the Dominion Tower. * Fly to the eagle eyrie to the north. * Use the fairy ring network ( ) to land in the desert and run east to the pyramid. Guide to the pyramid :The maps in this guide are based on the pyramid '''after' the quest.'' The pyramid has many architectural and decorative items that can be examined but otherwise have no effect. Most of these are not marked on the maps, except for the 'Massive stone boat'. Outside The pyramid is in the part of Kharidian Desert where Desert heat affects players who do not have Water sources. Bandit looters wander about the northern and western sides of the pyramid, unable to enter the pyramid's door because of magic. The door, which the player can enter once the Missing My Mummy quest is started, is on the western side. Upper level The 'Decorated doors' in the north and the 'Decorations' in the south-east room appear as doors on the in-game minimap but cannot be opened. The 'Imposing doors' can be opened, and, upon opening them, the entire scene shakes briefly. The various items scattered about the level relate to the quest. The 'Cave-in' is not marked on the minimap. It cannot be used during the quest. After the quest, it provides access to the small-scarab cave. The remains of a golem are near the cave-in. The golem will say the same thing to the player both during and after the quest. During the quest, several skeletons are found throughout the upper level. These are the remains of the bandit looters who entered the pyramid via a tunnel and were trapped inside and struck down by the pyramid's curse. They turn into aggressive Skeleton looters when examined. Once killed, the skeleton looters and skeletons do not respawn. Also during the quest, a golem guards the stairs to the lower level and must be killed, but only with crush attacks. The golem does not respawn. Lower level The lower level has a few Small scarabs wandering about the northern and eastern parts of the level. During the quest, this area has several canopic jars that the player needs in the quest. These jars do not respawn after the quest. The floor puzzle is a potentially dangerous puzzle that blocks access to the inner chambers of the level. The puzzle can safely be crossed as described in Missing My Mummy, but players who mis-step will take damage and, if their health is low, die. South of the puzzle is the queen's tomb, with the Pharaoh Queen (Senlinten) standing next to her sarcophagus and royal furnishings. Statues of six deities of the Menaphite Pantheon surround the sarcophagus. These can be prayed at. The Amascut statue yields a prayer boost but also deals damage because of the nature of Amascut. During the quest, the tomb is in ruins and Senliten is not present. The player must restore at least 75% of the tomb for Senliten to appear. (The rest need not be restored but can be during or after the quest, for experience rewards.) The eastern chamber from the tomb contains Tumeken's image and four enchanted sconces. During the quest, the player must defeat Tumeken four times using power from the sconces. Tumeken's image does not come to life after the quest. Small-scarab cave This cave cannot be seen on the minimap when on the lower level, nor can the lower level be seen from the cave. While presumably the cave is due east of the lower level, this cannot be determined for sure. This cave is full of numerous, aggressive level 41 Small scarabs. During the quest, the cave can be accessed via the uninviting hole on the lower level. The cave plays no role in the quest, other than as a red herring for players seeking a route to the inner chambers on the lower level without having to attempt the floor puzzle. The other uninviting hole in the cave does not, however, lead to the inner chambers but instead to the cave-in on the upper level. After the quest, players can use the cave-in as a shortcut to access the cave without passing through the lower level. The small scarabs only drop coins and an occasional level 1 Clue scroll. Consequently, few players train on the scarabs in this cave. Some players who get Scabarites as a Slayer task come to this cave, as the small scarabs are easier to kill than most other Scabarites. Gallery Pharaoh Queen Tomb.png|The Pharaoh Queen's Tomb inside the pyramid. Uzer Mastaba stone boat.png|The massive stone boat on the upper level. Uzer Mastaba inside.png|Entering the mastaba... Uzer Mastaba lower level.png|The puzzle and Senliten's tomb. Scarab caves.png|The nests of the scarabs. Trivia * Even though it is called a pyramid, it really is not. Traditional Egyptian pyramids, which RuneScape's deserts are based from, have square bases and aren't flat topped. This one is flat topped and has a rectangular base, making it a Mastaba. Category:Buildings Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Quest locations Category:Pyramids